Beast Boy vs Zookeeper
by humenwrecker
Summary: Its time to rumble with a new Villain that doesn't like Beast Boy and Beast Boy doesn't like him. AN: since people have liked this this little One shot I will go back and work on it some more and make it into a story when I can. So you'll see more changes to the first chapter later on in the future and ill get this story started. But that will be in the near future so see you soon!


Chapter 1

"You die now!" Roared a purple T-Rex as it snapped its jaws on a green T-Rex's neck, causing it to give out a roar of pain as it felt the bones in its neck began to crack from the pressure of the bite.

* * *

_Beast Boy was just out on another day patrolling the town as he usually did when he got pizza, but today on his patrol he found his old nemesis, "Zookeeper", who posses all of his powers and abilities, it was just that Zookeeper was purple with scaly skin and his brown eyes and dark hair did not change when he was also infected with the virus known as Sakutia, that gave both Shape Shifters their powers. _

_ Over the years of defeating the Brother Hood of Evil, Beast Boy and the rest of the Titans have made powerful new enemies and among those new enemies was one of the strongest ones they have ever faced, that Beast Boy is now facing when he was just walking down town to get some pizza for his friends back at the Fair, when all of a sudden he was attacked by Zookeeper._

_ Zookeeper has always had a vendetta against Beast Boy, and tried to kill him once by causing the whole city to be infected by Sakutia, in turn causing the hero to become weak from his efforts to try and save the citizens, but his planned failed when Beast Boy ended their fight by turning into some sort of spider and paralyzing him, which in turn caused him to be defeated._

* * *

Back in the battle, Beast Boy gave out another cry of pain as he was thrown into a building nearby and was smashed through it by Zookeeper. The villain kept his attack going as he turned into a Triceratops and lifted Beast Boy by his horns. He then charged through a number of buildings, having Beast Boy there to hit everyone he slammed into.

After charging through another building, causing the citizens to flee in fear, he chucked Beast Boy a good 20 yards away, slamming him into a truck with his T-Rex size. Zookeeper stomped his like a bulls as he transformed into a Spinosaurus and grabbed Beast Boy by the neck with his jaws. Lifting him off the ground, he chucked him back into another building, while licking his lips of the blood that came from Beast Boy.

"You foolish Boy," Zookeeper laughed as he came over to the T-Rex and planted his foot on his side, "You think you can beat me, the Zookeeper!" he said lowering down his head to Beast Boy's, "I will kill you slowly and painfully as possible!" he said in a loud whisper so that the citizens around could here. If this was like any other villain, a brave soul would have tried to distract the menacing villain so that their hero could get up, but alas, they were all afraid of this villain in particular.

None was more brutal or more menacing then the Zookeeper. When other Heroes and Villain's heard his name, they took him as a joke, until he made his mark as one of the deadliest super villains on the planet. Only the Heroes and Villains who had experience knew that you don't judge a person by their name, never. When you have villains like the Joker, you think of some comedian, but it's the exact opposite. When you here a name like Zookeeper, people think of a villain who uses zoo animals as his power, which is not wrong in a way because he can actually turn into animals, but that is not how Zookeeper got his name.

As Zookeeper threw the T-Rex known as Beast Boy into another building and into some cars, he remembered as he stomped his way over to the hero as he got up of how he got his name.

* * *

_When the police arrived at a laboratory in Jump City, they were shocked to find that there was no medicines or cures being developed here as the lab promise, but instead they found countless of slaughtered animals on the floors and in cages._

_ Lurking in the back of the lab was the soon to be Zookeeper, as he injected himself with the virus of Sakutia and made his way out fairly quick, by knocking over the guards and police, along with some broken bones to them as well as he stepped out of his laboratory fixing his lab coat, that would soon be replaced with a white and black suit._

* * *

"Why do you even try boy?" Zookeeper said as he stomped on a small car, crashing it with his foot, "You know you cannot beat me, for I am superior in every way, shape and form." He hovered over Beast Boy, casting a shadow over the young Changeling. Beast Boy was defenseless and tired to muster up the strength to meet Zookeeper's words.

Zookeeper smirked at the Changeling. At the corner of his eye, he spotted a gas truck coming towards him. The driver dove out of the truck as it hit a purple Mammoth, who collided with it. Turning back to a Spinosaurus, Zookeeper slashed the side of the truck, causing the gas to pour out of three long cuts in the metal.

Beast Boy's eyes widen, as the gas came over by him and when it was all out of the truck the street was soaked in it. Zookeeper racked his claws against the ground causing some sparks to ignite the gas. A roar of fire enveloped the entire section of the street that Beast Boy was on. In T-Rex form Beast Boy could with stand intense heat, but the flames would get hotter and soon Beast Boy would get burned from the heat.

As the fire encircled him, Beast Boy looked up to see Zookeeper walking through the fire towards him, but something about his claws terrified Beast Boy, because when Zookeeper slashed the truck some of the gas got on his claws, thus when he ignited it, it ignited his very claws that were glowing red. Zookeeper however didn't show any pain as he approached the green T-Rex.

Murder was evident in the eyes of the purple Spino as it raised its right hand as his claws burned with the fire. Zookeeper smiled as he looked down at the terrified hero as he brought down his flaming claws to Beast Boy's upper left thigh.

Beast Boy roared in pain as the fire burned his exposed skin and flesh. The claws were so hot that they were able to tear through Beast Boy's hide and left a burning red gash in its place. The gashes began to bleed and the blood sizzled as it touched the ground as it made its way down the fallen hero.

Beast Boy whimpered but refused to turn back to human form, for if he did he would die instantly by Zookeeper. However his torture was not down yet as Zookeeper grabbed him by his neck with his jaws and dragged his body out of the inferno, with his left thigh scraping across the ground.

Once outside of the inferno, Zookeeper threw Beast Boy down the road past some Firemen who came to take care of the fire. They were not prepared to see one of their city's most beloved heroes's so inflicted with pain as the gashes on his thigh grew and the burns scorched his flesh. They turned around when they saw the Spino approaching them, with his claws still burning with the fire.

One of the Firemen with red hair and blue eyes with a decent build to him named Nick Jones, stepped in front of the Spino as he approached Beast Boy. This caused Zookeeper to stop and look down at the red head before him. Nick had been working with the Fire department for years when the Titan's arrived and had a wife and two beautiful kids. Nick always liked Beast Boy for his humor in a fight and took it as a sign of bravery in a battle from the young Shape Shifter.

"If you think that you're going to touch him bub," Nick growled, "You got another thing coming." Nick spread his arms out wide as if he was protecting the Changeling as his own son. Soon his comrades came over and also blocked the path for Zookeeper.

Zookeeper raised an eyebrow and then furrowed his brow. "Arrogant humans," he said slashing his claws on the pavement, "You think that you can stop me!"

"No," Nick said with a smile, "Just to distract you."

Zookeeper was confused by this until a green tail smashed into his face that sent him flying into a nearby building. Beast Boy hobbled on his good leg to the Firemen and smiled down at him with his big toothy face. "Thank you Nick," Beast Boy said in a grateful tone, "But you need to get out of here quick and evacuate the entire area." Beast Boy said as he tried to get into a battle stance as he heard Zookeeper getting up from the wreckage.

Nick frowned and clenched his fists. "Why should we leave you?" he asked approaching the Changeling, "You're far to injured to fight and we need to get you out of here."

Beast Boy's face sadden as he heard Nick's reply, but stayed determine to see this through. "Nick," he said causing Nick to look into his face, "Tell Raven that I love her and the others as well." With that said Beast Boy took the form of a falcon and flew up into the sky.

Zookeeper charged out of the building, nearly crushing the Firemen in progress. "You coward, I will find you!" Zookeeper roared as he changed into a flacon and pursed Beast Boy.

Beast Boy flew higher and higher, ignoring the pain that he felt while he did. Zookeeper was hot on his trail as he flew closer to his target and took the form of a large eagle. Beast Boy soon broke through the first set of clouds and emerged high above the sky.

He looked to find Zookeeper in his falcon form, for that was the last time he saw him turn into, but was surprised to find a large eagle that quickly turned into pterodactyl and snatched him in his claws. Zookeeper squeezed as Beast Boy gave out a shriek for help, only in turn having Zookeeper squeeze harder, Beast Boy soon fainted from the pain and lack of oxygen as Zookeeper held him there loosening his grip so that he could breathe, but still stay unconscious.

Zookeeper thought for a moment to drop the Changeling and continue to pursue him when he awake, he loved to play this game, but thought of something else and smiled. "Hmm, maybe not," Zookeeper said to himself as he looked at Beast Boy in his talons, "You could be of so much more use to me alive then dead." He smiled wickedly as Beast Boy transformed back into his human self in Zookeepers claws. "But first let's get rid of this thing." He said reaching his head down and using his beak to grab and toss Beast Boy's communicator and belt.

He laughed evilly and flew off towards south west. His laugh was heard by no one as the communicator and belt fell to the Earth slowly as if to say a hero has fallen.

* * *

As the Fireman approached a broken watch and belt that he saw from the sky, Nick had tears in his eyes as he picked them up from the ground with the rest of the Firemen around him with solemn looks on their faces. The police department was there as well, as the civilians crowded the area to see what was happening. They all soon though saw and a great silence filled the area, then soon Jump city as word got out. Everyone took off their hats and bowed their heads in respect to say their prayers as they prayed for the fallen Changeling.

* * *

Raven had a good day at the Fair with her friends as they had a blast. Melvin, Timmy, Tether and Bobby were also with them to make the day even better, but when the day was over and they wondered what happened to Beast Boy, they all assumed that he got caught up with something else that he had to take care of, it was late anyways when he went to go get it, so they thought that he went home after he got it because they were ready to go home themselves. So when they got back at the Tower to find Beast Boy sitting at the counter eating, they were surprised to not see him there in the common room.

"Well where the heck is he then Robin?" Cyborg asked as he looked around the common room.

"As if I should know, you're the one who sent him to get pizza." Robin replied crossing his arms.

Starfire was going to say something, but stopped as she saw a glow outside. Going over to the window she gasped as she saw thousands of lights coming onto their island from boats docked at their shores.

"Robin," she said getting him over there, "Why are there people here at our home."

Robin was going to say something, but stopped when the TV turned on and his old mentor Batman showed up on the screen. "Robin," he said in a firm, but sadden voice, "You need to go outside."

Robin cocked an eyebrow and was about to say something, but instantly stopped when Raven fazed through the floor and appeared right in front of their door. Opening it she was surprised to see that Batman was there along with the rest of the League. The Doom Patrol was also there and it appeared that Rita, Wonder Women and a few other female heroines were crying softly.

A Fireman that Beast Boy always talked about came up to her and placed a broken communicator and a belt in her hands. Her eyes widen as she recognized who they belonged to and when the rest of team got down there she was crying.

"Your friend saved my life and my men's today." Nick said in confident tone, but still had sadness to it. "He was the greatest hero I have ever known to exist and he told me to tell you and your friends that he loves you." Nick said turning around and heading back to his family and friends, along with his men.

Batman came up to her and had a strong tone to his voice when he talked. "Zookeeper will pay for what he has done. That I will assure you Raven." He stated.

Raven's eyes tighten as her grip tightened on his possessions. "Nothing will satisfy me until I have my own hands around Zookeeper's neck." Raven said in a menacing voice making everybody fear.

**AN: Alright since people like this story I decided to change it into an actual story and not a One Shot. But I won't be able to work on it for a few weeks or something like that as I got other stories to finish, but I promise to finish this one for you guys.**

**And for you who don't know I did change the ending of this first chapter and hopefully I added more detail and made it more interesting. **

**Until next time see ya and please Review!**


End file.
